In Dire Need
by Pablo Cohen
Summary: Nahuel is a manwhore who loves having sex and enjoys the size of his penis, and isn't planning on having a relationship, just banging, while Leah is in dire need of someone to love. Contains lemony lemons, so beware. 18 only.
1. Chapter 1

**In Dire Need**

**A/N: So. This is my Nahuel/Leah fanfic. Weird pairing? Blame tayetaye. This story is specially for her, and it's probably the most perverted story I've ever written in my whole life. Uh-huh. So it's full of lemons. Beware. Oh, and just a side notes: This story is CaPs LoCk fReE. Get it? Please R&R. Thanks.**

_Nahuel's P.O.V._

I open my eyes, and close them again. I blink slowly. I then open my eyes fully, my skin absorbing the light coming from my window. I look at my naked body, which is on top of the covers, which is half-sparkling. _Ugh, _I think. _Real men don't sparkle. _I look at my man part, which is sparkling too, and smile smugly. I don't care if it sparkles, as long as it looks as huge erect as it looks right know, unerect. I loved pleasuring the ladies, specially hearing them moan in pleasure due to my size-

A knock on my door interrupts my train of thoughts. I hated when that happened. Having flashbacks of sexual encounters was even better than watching porn, since my half-vampire sharp memory/senses made it look real, as if I was going back to that specific though of mine.

"Yes?" I yell out, annoyed, since I was about to whack it off and people interrupting was a total turn off.

"Breakfast's served!" I hear aunt Huilen yell from the other side of the door.

I felt bad for aunt Huilen. Since she was a full vampire, she couldn't sleep or eat, along with many other things my sisters and I could. I wouldn't be able to smell food and not be able to eat it, specially aunt Huilen's exquisite dishes.

I go down to the kitchen in my too-fast-for-a-human speed, as we call it, and notice there is only one plate in the table.

"Where are Savannah, Nevaeh, and Genesis?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, they said they had to go shopping, or something like that," says Huilen.

"Shopping? We live in the middle of the forest," I say suspiciously.

"Yes, we do. But they went to Port Angeles."

"Oh. Right." I had forgotten we had relocated to Forks. I sat on my chair and started eating my breakfast.

___________________

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little short, but I have this personal issue that if I see a fanfic and the first chapter is long, I don't read it. It's a bad habit, I know, but I swear I'll _try _and write longer in the future. And next chapter will be Leah's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I just can't write a long story.**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

_Brrrrrrrr. Bzzzzzzzz._

I can hear my phone ring and rattle in my nightstand, but I don't even feel like thinking.

But I am.

I groan and hit the phone a little too hard, breaking it into little pieces.

_Great, _I think. _Another phone that I kill._

If killing phones was illegal, I'd be condemned to 1,000 years in jail. I wish I was that lucky.

I strip down and look in the full size mirror at my naked body, ashamed of myself.

Why am I so fat?

I quickly get dressed and eat breakfast, and head down the rez.

I feel like crossing to the other side.

* * *

**Nahuel's POV**

After eating my breakfast, I get into my collectible Ferrari 250 GTO.

I'm such a show-off.

I drive in the fastest speed possible towards the wolves' reservation, wanting to get in trouble. I'm just about to cross the line when a female figure comes out of no where.

My car starts hydroplaning, and I can hear the tires screeching.

I'm about to hit her when my car finally stops.

The girl just looks at me, terrified.

I get out of my car, terribly pissed off.

"What the fuck?!" I scream at the girl.

I take my Ray-Bans off, and surround my car for signs of scratches.

Fortunately, there is only the usual mud because of the frequent raining, but other from that, my car is untouched.

"What in the hell were you doing?!" I ask her.

She quickly regains her composure, walks toward me, and slaps me hard.

I laugh painfully.

"Damn, you sure hit hard for a girl your size," I teased. She's actually pretty darn big.

"What the fuck is up with _you _asshole?!" she snaps. "You think you can just run your car in whichever speed you wish without even caring."

If this girl wasn't so pissed, I would totally _rock her world._

"I can do whatever I want to do."

"Are you even _supposed _to be here?"

"Define 'supposed'"

"You're an ass." She sniffed a little, confused. She backed off, her mouth wide open. "Wait a.."

"No, I'm not a vampire. Well, not completely."

"Not completely," she mutters to herself, thinking hard. "Nahuel?!"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding!"

"I thought you were gone after the almost-fight with the Volturi..."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Will you stop being a jerk for at least five seconds?"

"One, two, three, four, five. Time's up."

She rolls her eyes.

"Forget it," she says, and turns back.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I walk home, fuming. That fucking son of a bitch.

I slam my door shut and lay on my bed.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say.

It's Jacob.

"Oh, hey Jake," I say, and sit on my bed.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Not much, really. Just wanted to-" he sniffs and looks at me. "Is that-"

"It's not actually a vampire. I had a confrontation with Nahuel."

"Nahuel?"

"Yeah, he and Renesmee are the same breed."

"You make it sound as if they were dogs."

"_We _are dogs."

He rolls his eyes, and walks out of my room.

How I wish I had an imprint.

Or at least some sex to lower down my crankiness.

Yuck, no.


End file.
